Un amigo
by Marievolo Kruriat
Summary: Un amigo, es incondicional si es un verdadero amigo, pero siempre hay uno que otro que logra ser algo más que un amigo LaYuu


†**Un Amigo†**

**Mi nuevo One-shot, esta bonito, bueno a mi me gusto**

***---------------*-----------------***

**POV Yu**

**Hacer un amigo…**

16 años

Regresamos después de una misión de tres meses a la orden, Lenalee con algunas vendas y gasas nos recibe junto con el idiota de Komui, junto a ellos un pelirrojo de un risueño ojo esmeralda curioso, el derecho bajo un parche, el cabello recogido en una bandana negra con detalles verdes, con una playera verde entre abierta, unos pescadores vinos y botas negras.

—Bienvenidos— nos dice Komui, Daisya y Marie asisten, el general nos pasa sobre los hombros, a mi y Daisya, sus brazos

—Lenalee-chan, ¿te encuentras bien?— le pregunta el maestro a Lenalee acariciándole la cabeza, ella suelta un risita, sonrió minúsculamente y noto una fija mirada en mi, el pelirrojo me sonríe, arrugo el entrecejo inquieto, Daisya se le acerca y estira la mano entre ellos, el pelirrojo la toma sonriendo arrogante

—Daisya Barry y ¿tú?— pregunta Daisya divertido

—El aprendiz del Bookman, Lavi— contesta el pelirrojo, mi equipo se sorprende y el maestro se le acerca

—Lavi-kun, ¿van a investigar aquí?— le pregunta, asiste el pelirrojo— ¿Cómo exorcistas?— pregunta

—Si, General Froi Tiedoll— contesta perspicaz

—Lavi— susurra Marie cruzándose de brazos

—Ah, ¿Qué deseas, Noise Marie?— pregunta y luego me voltea ver, entrecierra su ojo y dice coquetamente— Oh, que linda eres princesa— me quedo como estatua, pero cuando reacciono desenfundo a Mugen

—Soy hombre— le gruño y lo empiezo a atacar, él esquiva mis ataques mientras dice

—Pero eres tan linda como Lenalee— intento enterrarle la espada en el vientre, pero la esquiva—aunque careces de pecho— me dice

—Joder, ¡Soy hombre!— le grito furioso y mi maestro me llama levemente

—Yu-kun— lo veo de reojo

—Oh, te llamas Yu-chan, que bonito nombre, tal como tú, princesa— me vuelvo a abalanzar hacia él— pero que violentas eres, amor— me dice cuando lo acorralo y coloco el filo de mugen en su cuello, enterrándola levemente viendo el hilillo de sangre perderse en su bufanda roja

—Te mato— le digo empezando a enterrar más a mugen, Lavi sonríe sin preocupación y entonces me pegan con una libreta en la cabeza

—Ya basta, Kanda— me ordena Lenalee con los brazos cruzados, la observo fijo y volteo a ver al pelirrojo, pero ya no estaba, me extraño y lo veo platicando como si nada con mi maestro y Daisya

—Que rápido— susurro, la china me escucha

—A veces se me ha aparecido de la nada, es bastante sigiloso y rápido— me dice pensativa— pero se ve triste— añade, lo observo con esa sonrisa vacía y su mirada aburrida

—Tsk— enfundo a mugen

…**es un don**

**Tener un amigo…**

17 años

Abro mis ojos cansado y lo observo sentado frente a mí, escribiendo, con su fina caligrafía, algo en una libreta roja, levanta su mirada y me semi sonríe, para luego volver a su escritura, volteo a mi lado, para ser especifico a mi hombro derecho y veo a la pequeña de 15 años recargada en mí, suspiro, no me gusta que venga cuando la misión es sin saber el número exacto de enemigos, paro ella insistió…

…llegamos al lugar de la misión, en la pelea nos separamos, ella conmigo, pero alcanzó a ver tus serpientes de fuego, y muy probablemente tu distingues mis insectos del infierno y los torbellinos de Lenalee…

…un dolor punzante atraviesa mi abdomen, sonrió irónico, una bala de akuma, la cual saco sin piedad de mi cuerpo, escupiendo sangre y viendo la sangre caer, vuelvo al ataque sin piedad, ella me grita preocupada, pero no puede acercarse, también esta peleando…

Me dejó caer agotado al lado de la niña, hace poco deje de ver los resplandores de fuego, la chica esta desmayada, tuve que salvarla de un akuma nivel 2, veo hacia el cielo y sonrió, nunca lo admitiré pero cuando usas el mango de tu martillo para transportarte, me recuerdas a una bruja de cuento de terror, te bajas apresurado y te nos acercas preocupado

—Revisa a Lenalee— te ordeno, me observas y luego la observa, me sonríes con extrañeza

—Te ves peor tú, Yu— me contestas acercándote a mí, y apartando las manos de mi abdomen te sonrió levemente y me dejo que la inconsciencia me lleve, sin escuchar nada

…… abro mis ojos y veo el lindo rostro preocupado de Lenalee sobre mí, la veo con un poco de pesar, odio preocuparla

—Me tenías preocupada— me dice, mientras me ayuda a sentarme observo a mi lado de la cama individual y veo al pelirrojo— Lavi estuvo cuidándote sin dormir desde hace dos días, por fin pude convencerlo de dormir un poco— me dice, analizó su rostro y noto ojeras

—Ya estoy despierto, tú duérmete, niña— le ordeno, acercándome a Lavi para dejarle el espacio suficiente para acostarse, no podría convencerla de irse a su cuarto así, con que los tres callemos esto esta bien, supongo

Los escucho dormir, les velo el sueño, Lenalee abraza mi brazo izquierdo y Lavi mi cintura, suspiro y veo al techo, luego a la china recordando la primera vez que la vi

_Flash Back_

_Escucho sollozos, balbuceos, abro la puerta y veo a una pequeña niña de no más de unos 7 o 8 años, amarrada a la cama, me le acerco, y paso mi mano por sus ojos, la niña no reacciona _

_Analizo su rostro, parece una muñeca, es muy linda, pero no tiene vida, de hecho, es como una muñeca rota, de esas que mi madre le gustaba componer, le acarició la cabeza, ella voltea hacia mí, con sus opacos ojos_

—_Her…no— balbucea, le sigo acariciando la cabeza un rato, luego le sirvo un poco de agua y levantándola un poco se la doy a beber—Her…ma…no— dice mientras la vuelvo a acostar con delicadeza_

—_Soy Yu Kanda, dime Yu, será más fácil— ve un leve brillo en los ojos de la pequeña_

—_Gra…ci…as— dice con una leve sonrisa, veo su cabello—Yu— arrugo un poco el ceño, no me gusta que me llamen por mi nombre pero como se encuentra la niña, es más fácil para ella_

—_Tengo que ir entrenar— le digo, al ver la tristeza en sus ojos— Mañana vendré a visitarte, lo prometo— le tomo un mechón de cabello— y te arreglaré el cabello— ella asiste sonriente, la arropo y le sobo la frente_

_Fin Flash Back _

—Tsk— sonrío, como siempre que recuerdo lo que paso, le hice dos flojas trenzas bajas, y luego dos coletas bajas, el maldito de Leverrier al verla un poco más mejorada ya no la amarraban a la cama, mas si la mantenían vigilada, y me empezó a buscar cuando ese maldito llegaba y también me empezó a decir Kanda cuando se lo pedí y le acaricie la cabeza como lo hacía mi maestro y me lo dijo, que tortura; me busco hasta que llegó el tonto de Komui y nos protegió a todos de ese maldito, el único que lo ha hecho, volteo al pelirrojo y suelto una leve risa, me sigo preguntando como es que sigue vivo, bueno conozco muy bien la respuesta, me sonrojo un poco, y acaricio su cabeza con delicadeza, sus cabellos tan suaves como siempre, me gustan mucho, tanto como los de Lenalee, suaves y únicos, como de quién son, suspiro cerrando los ojos visualizando lo que paso hace solo un año o quizás, solo quizás un poco menos.

_Flash Back_

_Después de ir por mi soba al comedor y conseguir una mesa para mi solo, escucho como una femenina y aniñada voz se acerca junto con una varonil, se sientan enfrente de mi y los veo, Lenalee y el tonto Lavi, me observan sonrientes más noto un poco de nerviosismo en Lenalee_

—_Kanda, ¿no te molesta que co…?— la interrumpo_

—_Si me habla lo mato— le digo_

—_Ay, ¿qué hice para que me odies?— me dice cínicamente, Lenalee, me ve con una cara de disculpa_

—_Otra y Komui tendrá que preparar un funeral, imbécil— le digo, el asiste, y empiezan a comer, hablando de temas que me valen, al terminar de comer coloco mi cabeza sobre mis manos entrelazadas, que previamente coloque mis codos en la mesa, cierro mis ojos, y empiezo a dormitar_

—_Lenalee, ¿está dormido?— pregunta Lavi con voz muy distante_

—_No— contesta Lenalee, también con voz distante— es una leve meditación que hace, cuando acaba de desayunar, pues es muy educado, Lavi— le dice_

—_Oh— dice sorprendió— ¿en serio?— pregunta_

—_Si, siempre que desayuna con alguien, espera a que ese alguien acabe, para levantarse e irse, mientras, no— le dice, sonrió levemente, como me conoce la china_

—_Sigo pensando que esta dormido— dice Lavi, intento decir algo, pero no puedo— ¿sabes, Lena?— dice, un leve silencio— Yu-chan es muy lindo, la verdad— _

—_Lavi, ¿Estás en serio?— preguntas_

—_Si— un suspiro—todavía no me creo que sea chico, es un poco menos lindo que tú, pero es muy lindo— dice_

—_Komui-nni-san, te puede asegurar que es hombre— le dices con un tono un poco enfadado_

—_Hmp—_

…**es una gracia**

**Conservar un amigo…**

… … … … … _17 años_

_Nuestra primera misión con el usagi fue dos meses después de conocerlo, fue divertida, él la hacía reír y eso me hacía sonreír, tengo un poco de complejo de hermana menor…_

_Lo intente matar tres veces en el viaje, una por hacerme una trenza al dormirme en el tren, me detuvo la pequeña; otra por darme un beso en la mejilla frente a ti, que te sonrojaste ¬-¬#; y la última por meterse a duchar conmigo, y el maldito se abalanzo a besarme, y casi pierdo mi virginidad ese día, joder; lo peor es que desde ahí nos besamos cada que podemos_

_Fin flash Back_

Recuerdo que cuando estuve por primera vez con él fue bastante placentero, pero me dolió el ano al otro día tanto, que me la pase gritándole, mentándosela, golpeándolo, y al poco nos descubrió la niña

Sonrió pícaramente, desde ahí ella nos ayudaba a tener misiones donde solo estuviéramos nosotros dos, creo que Komui nos descubrió, gracias a ello. Me dejó llevar por el sueño y me acomodó, abrazándolos a ambos posesivamente

18 años, llegada de Allen

Camino en piyama por la orden, a Komui se le ocurrió la "brillante idea" de hacerme mi chequeo de salud a las 5 y media de la mañana, solo para no trabajar, no paro de bostezar mientras lo sigo, me tallo los ojos, él me revuelve el cabello, le doy un manotazo que ni toca su mano, que jodida hueva tengo

—Vamos, Kanda-kun, será rápido— intento desenfundar a mugen a la vez que bostezo tapándome la boca con la otra mano, noto la ausencia, y recuerdo que esta en reparación con el tonto de Komui, vuelvo a bostezar

Llegamos a la enfermería y Komui me deja pasar primero, en una silla cabeceando con vil descaro, Lavi

—Debí dejarlo leyendo algo— murmura acercándose a despertarlo—Lavi, Bookman ha decidido que te cases con la general Cloud— le dice, ahogo una carcajada, eso es una vil imitación de cómo lo despiertan, veo a Lavi pararse y arrodillarse ante Komui

— ¡No lo dejes, Komui!— le pides, y suelto una carcajada, ambos me observan—Yu-chan, tu cabello—lo observo extrañado y toco mi cabeza, diablos lo trigo suelto—Te ves bien— me dice recorriéndome de arriba a abajo con descaro

—Baka-usagi— le digo entre bostezos

—Ya, vosotros, decidme que relación tienen—nos dice, lo observamos boquiabiertos— ¿sois pareja?— nos pregunta, noto un calor en mis mejillas y aparto la mirada apanado

—Si— contesto en un susurro, Lavi me observa

—Somos pareja— dice sonriente, sonrío levemente

—Lo sabía— dice acerándose a donde estoy y entonces me abraza, me quedo totalmente paralizado— ¡¿Por qué no le decías a nni-chan?!— me pregunta tal como lo haría con Lenalee

— ¿Ah?— lo observo curioso intentando soltarme del abrazo

—Si, Lena-chan dice que eres su hermano medio, y soy el mayor, eso te convierte en mi hermanito menor— explica "científicamente"— Así es— dice cruzándose de brazos lo observo en silencio y me alejo de ellos

—Si solo era esto, me largo a dormir— digo mientras bostezo, Lavi se me acerca un poco, pero Komui lo detiene

—Necesitamos hablar, Lavi-kun— dice macabramente y me largo

Llego a mi cuarto y dejo entre abierta la puerta, Bookman regresará en 3 días, por lo que probablemente vengas, al poco escucho como se cierra lentamente la puerta, unas botas caen y se acuesta a mi lado, abrazándome

—Komui me amenazo, para que no te vaya a hacer daño— me dices hundiendo tu cara en mi cuello y besándolo levemente, te abrazó delicadamente acariciando tu cabello, te levantas un poco y acercas tu rostro al mío, me das un rápido beso que correspondo tranquilo—Eres hermoso, Yu— me dices de repente, te observo curioso, pero en la oscuridad no logras verme

—Usagi, te quiero— me aventuro a decir, a sabiendas de tu deber de Bookman, de lo torturador que será para mi mismo si rechazas lo que siento

—Te gano— me dices besando mi nariz— Yo te amo— me dice, sonrío, te jalo, y nos besamos— ¿Podemos hacerlo?— me preguntas

—No, Lenalee va entrar a las seis cuarenta y dos— le digo

—Tenemos un poco menos de una hora— me dices coqueto, bufo y te sigo negando

*--------*Llegada de un brote de soja*--------*

Los observo a la distancia junto con Lavi, este me ve con gran pesadez

—Yu, ya deja de vigilar…— intenta decir algo pero lo callo con un beso, me ve haciendo un mohín

—No— le digo, viendo como Lenalee observa como el idiota Moyashi, observa impresionado el lugar

Decidido, LO ODIO PROFUNDAMENTE

*----*

Regreso después de dos misiones continuas, me entero que Lenalee esta de misión con el brote de soja, al cual odio profundamente, Lavi me dio una bienvenida, como solo él sabe

Despierto al día siguiente, lo veo leer un grueso libro y me desperezo levemente, me acaricia el rostro y el cabello

—Buen día, Yu— me dice, dejando su libro y acercándose a besarme profundamente, sus manos empiezan a acariciar mi cuerpo y yo acaricio su espalda, delicadamente en eso se abre la puerta y entra como el burro Daisya

—Oh, ¡Ah!- se desmaya, Lavi y Yo suspiramos y nos empezamos a vestir, él se va y yo arreglo lo más que puedo el cuarto

—Ay— le pateo la pansa

—Idiota— lo vuelvo a patear

—Yu— dice levantándose, pero no se salva de otra patada— Ay, que salvaje— me observa, observa el cuarto— ¿no estabas follando con Lavi?— pregunta, y le doy un puñetazo en el estomago

—Idiota, alucinas— le digo, el se pone pensativo

—Quizá, desde que se conocieron se me hicieron que serían pareja…—me sonríe con malicia infantil—… ¿o me equivoco?— me pregunta

—Hubiera seguido con lo mío, valiéndome tu presencia— te pones a celebrar — ¿Qué te pasa?— le pregunto hastiado

—Que tuve razón, a diferencia de Marie— me pego en la cara con la mano, ustedes siempre hablan de mí

… **es una virtud**

**Ser un amigo…**

18 años: muerte de Daisya

Vamos corriendo mientras seguimos al golem de Daisya, aunque no lo quiera admitir estoy preocupado por ese burro bufón, llegamos y nos detenemos, me cubro la boca al verlo

—Dai…sya— susurro, al ver amarrado a un poste de luz, boca abajo como una cínica sonrisa y los ojos entre abiertos…

…al verte en Edo me siento aliviado, y te cuento lo de Daisya tu me abrazas y dejo salir lágrimas, por ese tonto…

18 años, incidente: arca de Noé

Estoy despertando después de derrotar al Noé, volteo hacia atrás y veo la puerta, recojo lo que queda de mugen, Komui me va a matar…

…llego a una biblioteca y veo a Krory en el suelo desmayado, me acerco y tomo su pulso, esta muy débil, lo levanto y lo apoyo en mí, este deja caer una rosa roja…

…escucho un grito y sonrío al reconocer la voz

— ¡Pelo cortado Yu!— abro de golpe la puerta

— ¡Tomaré eso como un reto, baka-usagi!— te digo, me volteas a ver y te acercas a abrazarnos, Chaoji nos ve aliviado

— ¿Ese es Kuro-chan?— rodo los ojos

—Lo encontré en el suelo— le digo…

…llegamos por una puerta a la orden, Marie me sostiene fuertemente, Lenalee ve a Komui abrir sus brazos y corre a abrazarlo, sonrío muy poco, veo como Miranda desactiva su inocencia, y apenas alcanzó a detener a Marie de un caída, Lenalee cae desmayada en los brazos de Komui, al vez que Lavi y Moyashi caen…

…no puedo dormir, el sonido del estomago de Krory no me deja dormir, me levanto me coloco mi suéter azul, me arreglo

—¿a dónde vas, Yu?— me preguntas

—A mi cuarto— me acerco y en eso entre Froi con un ramo gigante

— ¿A dónde vas, Yu-kun?— dice Froi con voz tenebrosa

—Me largo— le digo seguimos un rato hasta que Marie dice

—Déjalo, Kanda, sabes como es el maestro—…

…estamos acostados en tu cama, hace poco nos ataco el nivel 4, destruyendo casi toda la orden, y no pude evitar sentirme triste, este ha sido como mi hogar durante más de la mitad de mi vida, aprietas al abrazo y besas mi frente, Bookman entra y nos ve, más no dice nada…

…logramos que nuestras habitaciones fueran continuas, por lo que son más fáciles las visitas nocturnas…

19 años

…Lenalee se me abalanza y me besa la mejilla

— ¡Allen-kun se me declaró!— me dice veo al Moyashi— ya somos novios— te observo y suspiro mientras me sueltas, lo observo y con voz fría y cortante le digo

—La dañas y te castro— lo veo sudar frío y me pegas en el pecho— ¿qué?— le pregunto

—Kanda— me dices con tono de regaño…

20 años

…Gimo levemente mientras Lavi se adentra en mí, cierro mis ojos y al abrirlos, observo el reloj de arena, solo me quedan diez pétalos…

…me observas fijamente y repites la pregunta

—Yu, ¿me acompañarías cuando tenga que ir a seguir con el deber de Bookman?—

—Si, te lo prometo— te digo, besándote delicadamente…

21 años

Todos se encuentran nerviosos, incluso yo, pero sonrío un poco acomodándome la corbata del fino traje, soy uno de los padrinos de boda. Lenalee se casa con el Moyashi, y estoy seguro que la niña esta enamorada…

…Lenalee y Moyashi, regresaran en tres semanas de su luna de miel, veo a Lavi con unas ojeras enormes, dormido sobre mí y veo el reloj de arena, gracias a que solo quedan 4 pétalos, casi nos haz dormido, lo siento…

22 años

Solo me queda un pétalo, no resistirá otra semana, le he dicho a Komui, todavía no puedo decirle a Lena, no quiero que se entristezca por mi culpa, no es bueno para su embarazo; suspiro melancólico y en eso entras con Zen y los veo sorprendido

—Lo encontré, Yu—me dices…

23 años

Te acompañe para cumplir tu deber de Bookman, ya que el viejo a muerto, ahora es tu deber seguir recolectando información y buscar un aprendiz…

…te sonrío al ver a un pequeño niño de ojos grises, piel pálida y cabello negro, decirte que él de 5 años, será tu aprendiz de Bookman…

—Vaya ironía, Yu-san— me dice el pequeño— y pensar que empezaron siendo amigos— le acaricio la cabeza

… **es un honor**

***-------------------*---------------------*------------------***

**| Acabado|**

**Listo es acabe mi auto reto**

**Yupi soy feliz, ahora quiero hacer un nuevo fic pero será para cuando acabe †Aférrate† y †De Amores que Lastiman†**

**Bueno espero y les gustará y por favor**

**¡No me maten por el Allenalee! Quería escribir una boda y pues en esa época la única permitida era la heterosexual (vil iglesia)**

**Besos**

**¿un review, por favor? **


End file.
